Lousy Morning
by Rai - Chan 16
Summary: It's just a short version into the life of the Halliwells, but if it turns out to be good. I might uncomplete it and add more chapters. Tell me your thoughts.


_"Cole don't!" Phoebe screamed, as she turned the corner to see Cole about to throw a Fireball at an Innocent. _

_Cole turned around, looking depressed and angry all at once. In the blink of an eye, the innocent and the fireball disappeared in a puff of smoke. _

_"No!" Cole screamed, falling to his knees. Phoebe ran up to him, holding a vanquishing potion behind her back. She loved Cole, but she couldn't trust whether he would vanquish her next or not. "Get away from me." Cole cried quietly. Phoebe had tears in her eyes as she bent to talk to him. _

_"Why did you kill him Cole? He was an Innocent. I thought you... I thought you wanted to be good." Phoebe couldn't help the tears. She knew she had to kill him. But could she really stand any more pain of revanquishing her Fiance? _

_"Phoebe. You have to kill him." She heard her sisters voices in her head. Crying, Phoebe stood up, and squeezed the potion bottle a little... "I'm so sorry Cole." _

_As she went to throw it though. Cole morphed into Belthazor, and slammed Phoebe into the wall. He smiled at her then drove a dagger into her side. Phoebe screamed out in pain, and dropped the potion. She went to kick him, but he had her tight against the wall. Everything started to become cloudy, as Belthazor stabbed Phoebe repeatedly... -_

----------------------------------

Phoebe woke up very sweaty, and unable to breath. She turned over to see Cole sleeping peacefully, and was very upset at the dream she had had. Getting out of bed quietly, as quietly as possible anyway. Phoebe went downstairs to get something to eat. After that type of dream she didn't think she would sleep the rest of the night.

"Hey Phoebe." Paige said, walking past her to go into the bathroom. Stopping, she noticed that Phoebe looked a little depressed, but Phoebe didn't stop to chat so she couldn't really ask her if there was something bothering her.

Leo was downstairs with Wyatt, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. "Everything ok Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked up, and tried to fake a smile... "I'm sorry, just a little tired... Bad dream is all."

"Want to talk about?" Leo asked, putting Wyatt into his bassinet carefully. But not carefully enough, Wyatt started to cry again. Leo sighed, and picked him back up, putting him over his shoulder, as he went to grab a bottle. Phoebe shrugged, and walking past him, whispered that he had his hands full and she was fine.

-----------------------------------------------

Cole turned over to put his arm around Phoebe, but only got air. He got up, and looked out the door.

"Hey Paige, where's Phoebe?" Cole asked.

Yawning, Paige replied "She's downstairs. I think she had a bad dream."

Paige went back into her room. cole closed his bedroom door, and went downstairs to find Phoebe.

"Hey, is everything ok? You seem stressed."

"No I'm fine Cole. Just a bad dream. But it's over now, I'll be fine. I just need coffee to start off my day." Phoebe smiled as she poured a cup.

Cole went over and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. "I love you." He whispered in her ear, as they swayed a little. Phoebe just smiled, as she sipped her hot coffee.

Piper walked into the kitchen then, and looking very exhuasted, knocked over the coffee mug next to her. Mumbling under her breath, she went to pick up the peices.

"Goodmorning sis." Phoebe said, bending down to help. Piper cut herself on a peice a glass and cursed...

"It _would_ be a goodmorning, if I wasn't up all night with Wyatt's crying... He just wouldn't sleep so finally I just gave him to Leo. I can't figure out what any of his cries mean. You guys are a lot better at this mom thing than I am." Piper looked down at the glass on the floor, then walked over to the sink to rinse her finger of the blood.

"Oh honey. We aren't better. We just know how to decipher things easier than you do. Don't worry you're a great mom." Phoebe hugged Piper.

Cole just stood there. Shrugging, knowing there was nothing he could do he went out to go talk to Leo, but Leo was too busy with Wyatt. So he just went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. Today was just another lousy day for the Halliwell family, and all they had to look forward to was a demon trying to kidnap Wyatt. What a great life that is...

------------------------------------  
_**This is my first Charmed story so pleaaaseee REVIEW!!! Thanks a ton. You should read my others if you liked this one. :)**_


End file.
